My Stupid Granger
by secretdreamsforever
Summary: What happened on that stormy night in the mansion of Malfoy? If your only son could have been in love with a simple and vulgar muggle who was lying on the ground was threatening Bellatrix Lestrange. What would have happened if the tear that fell from her brown eyes had been the trigger for a family tragedy?
1. Introduction

**A/N: This not my story. This is Cristy1994's story. This is the translation of her story 'Mi estupida Granger'. I will be posting all the chapters translations of this story. Hope you enjoy Cristy1994's story and don't forget to check out her account!**

I pushed the cart that was carrying my trunks and suitcases as if I did it daily. However, this was going to be my first year at Hogwarts and I could hardly contain my excitment. Occasionally I would cast a quick glance at my father, Lucius, known for his temper and serenity. I knew that he hated to let me out for something useless as emotions. He always have told me that emotions are for the weak and I had imposed a rule that does not make emotions look weak under any circumstance. But that day was special. I could feel it in the air. It was my desire to start this trip.

I took a look around the people that were coming and going. Some people looked like they were waiting for someone and others seemed like they did not know where to go. Precisely the case of a girl who was walking with a couple to step aside. Though, judging by the look in her brown eyes, no one would have ever said that she knew where she was going. Her wavy or should I say her chaotic hair went down her back. Her hands gripped the cart with special care and it gave off the impression that she was having trouble carrying all of that...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my father demanded that I take my shoulders back and lift my chin up. He had learned the theory of body language was so important, you could never relax. In my family, we had always been characterized by our good image and our pleasant first impressions. But for me, always keeping a good posture and looking straight ahead at all times, it had always been difficult.

Without further ado, we headed to Aden 9 and three quarters and then without hesitation, we had crossed the barrier. I met her eyes in time to pass through the muggle world unto the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 1: muggle

div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f7ed9f;"Chapter 1: Mugglebr /The platform was packed with witches and wizards of all kinds. Some of them wore pointed hats and other's hats were so tall and long that it could drag a dozen kids on the floor as an alternative transportation. Most of them laughed with excitment but could see the excitment in the tears of some mothers. I felt like I had magical blood going through my veins. I couldn't wait to receive a special education at Hogwarts. But that moment was soon interrupted by those stupid muggles who were allowed to join our kind. My father had always fought for an amendment of our laws but he did not get to far into the fight as he expected. While the director was the demented old Hogwarts Dumbledore, things would follow as they were and it was a strong proponent of non-magicians. Ridiculous, right? It was evident that a muggle who had not been educated on the basis of magic and it had delayed the breakthrough capacity of the class. That would therefore hinder those who those who have a long and noble line of having magic blood. br /br /The train was about to leave, sounding the last warning for all the passengers. So I pushed my cart and I looked for an even stronger and free compartment. At last I found one and I hurried up. I looked up at my father who placed my luggage in the compartment near the window while saying goodbye to me with a slight nod. How exciting, right? He said it with a firm and resolute voice as he walked beside me looking for my train compartment. It was that girl who had beautiful, catastrophic hair and eyes. Of course I replied quickly and also this was my first year. Yes, I was anxious to get to the castle soon. I am intrigued to see if it's true about what they say in the history books. "I didn't look at the books nor did I touch them yet." I said still looking at my belongings. It's not to resist the study of magic. It's so amazing. I nodded while trying to control my emotions that were building up inside of me. If I can control them, I can with everything else. "Here." I said. I was relieved to have found my stuff and opening the sliding door to open. "Look! My bags are in the same place yours are!" the girl said while glancing inside. One kind gentlemen came over to us and helped us with our luggage. br /br /I followed the gentlemen's finger and I saw a dark skinned magician who was dressed in uniform. At the time, the magician was helping another guy bring his things on the train using magic. When he returned the look, I saw that he was sitting in front of me, staring at me. br /br /"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." He said holding out his hand. br /br /"Draco." He replied as he shook Hermione's hand. "Draco Malfoy."br /br /"And I'm Crabbe." A voice said coming from the door. "And this is Goyle." br /br /"And I thought you wanted to stay in the muggle world." I told my friends as they smiled. br /br /"No way Kid." Goyle replied while rolling his eyes. br /br /"Well, then you're Granger." Crabbe said as he sat beside her. br /br /"What houses do your families come from?" Goyle asked. br /br /But just then the train started moving. Soon the platform and the train was filled with applause and cries of excitment. While students from before and new students of Hogwarts leaned out of the windows to bid farewell to their families. I looked for my father without moving my head. But I could not find him at all. I saw many goodbyes. Some said their goodbyes with smiles but others made gestures that suggested that they would write to them. But I noticed a mother who had tears in her eyes and she blew a kiss to someone who was close to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hermoine blow a kiss back. br /br /"I have been informed." She said. He got right back into his seat. Apparently there is a dinner invitation for the first year where we presented our colleagues and where we would all be located a house. br /br /"It has always been like that." Goyle said. "Are you afraid that they will put you in the wrong house, Draco?" br /br /"Wipe that smile off your face, Goyle." I said with a stern look on my face. My family belonged to the Slytherin house for centuries. That grimy hat does not need to touch my hair to know that I belong to the Slytherin house. br /br /"I would like to be in Ravenclaw." She said sure of herself. From what I have read so far, I fulfilled all requirements to be in Hufflepuff. br /br /"Hufflepuff!" Crabbe exclaimed with a grin on his face. That's where most scums go when they don't fit into any other house. br /br /"I'm sorry to say this Crabbe, but from what I understood, there have been many great wizards and witches that have came from the Hufflepuff house and they were the ones who helped make the magical world special. They have strong features in them such as patience and honesty which are valued. Personally I would love to meet people from that house because it is required to be pure of heart there. From what I know about you, I have enough information to say that you are definitely not Hufflepuff."br /br /We all become silent for a moment before Goyle let out a big laugh breaking the silence. br /br /"That was given to you, Crabbe." br /br /"Shut up, Goyle!" Crabbe said through his gritted teeth. br /br /There was tension in the air on the trip. The ride to the big oak door of the castle was more enthusiastic than we expected and my companions seemed to forget their little dispute. br /br /"It's amazing..." Granger whispered to me as he lifted his head. His mouth hung opened as we approached. br /br /The teacher who turned into a cat led us through the wide hallway to the doors of the dining room, where we were asked to wait for everything to be ready. br /br /"Have you seen the famous Harry Potter?" Cabble suddenly asked with wonder. I looked at the other kids and it was also their first year. br /br /"Who is Harry Potter? Do they have to go into our conversations?"br /br /"As to who is Harry Potter?" Incredulous asked. "Is there anyone in this magical world that does not know who Harry Potter is?"br /br /"Look Draco!" Goyle exclaimed as what intended to be a whisper. br /br /Indeed, there was a rare scar that was shaped into a beam that was on this boy's face. I was watching in person, someone so famous and known. It was the Dark Lord himself. br /br /"Hey, Weasley!"br /br /Everyone turned to look but soon seemed to ignore me. br /br /"Uh, the tunic third hand!" I added with a /br /"What the hell you want, Malfoy?" He asked annoyed as he turned to look at me. br /br /"What are you doing bothering that kid? But it's Harry Potter!" someone exclaimed while approaching them. "No need to hang out with people like that Weasley, Harry. You deserve to be in a more consistent environment for you. With those who betray the blood while defending those magical muggles." I said shoving Ron's shoulder and he held out his hand towards Harry Potter. "Draco, I certainly am. Let me introduce to you to the people if it's worth your time." br /br /Harry Potter looked surprised and even a little intimated. The expression that was on his face, I didn't have a good feeling about it. There was tension in his arm when he shook my hand. However, after he shook my hand, he said "I think I'm perfectly capable of choosing my friends." He let his arm fall to his side. He looked more than surprised. He looked outraged by his refusal. br /br /"It's not what it seems Potter!" Almost spitting his name. "You do not know where you've gone." br /br /"Certainly know you were out alone, Malfoy." br /br /With that, I returned to my colleagues and there was a look of hatred on my face and I wasn't able to do anything about it. br /br /"What you said Draco is wrong." She commented with a frown on her face and her arms folded over her chest. "Just so you know, wearing a robe and defending the muggles is nothing wrong. In fact, I'm a muggle myself." br /br /That's all I needed to hear. I looked up and down with contempt. My eyes were on hers and her expression turned into an angry and worried one but then it just came off. br /br /"I didn't ask for your opinion, you filthy dirty/div  
div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; background-color: #f7ed9f;"span class="gray" style="max-height: 999999px; color: #686868; float: right;" data-xutime="1449785438"Dec 10/spanblood." br /br /My words hurt her. Looking into her eyes, she looked wounded. My words hurt her more than I could have ever imagined. I would have never imagined that I would regret this moment for the rest of my life for years after the incident. I went back to look at the expression on her face. All I could see was pain. That girl was lying on the floor in front of me and she would be my undoing./div 


End file.
